


What else could it be?

by Mercurialfan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is sure she knows Matt and Foggy's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What else could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble (exactly 100 words in Word). Really silly, be warned.

Matt, Karen decided, was a complete idiot. So was Foggy. Did they really think they could keep something like this from her? Foggy's tired eyes, the bruises on Matt... The hushed, but friendly conversations...

It was complete and utterly obvious. She just needed to decide whether she would wait until they would tell her out of their own volition, or if she should just confront them.

Letting them tell her was the right thing to do, but Karen's patience was wearing thin and she could no longer restrain herself:

“So, how long have you two been in a BDSM relationship?”


End file.
